


Frostbite

by blondememe



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Frostbite, Modern AU, One-Shot, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4425569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondememe/pseuds/blondememe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "It's so cold my mouth in numb, you should kiss me before we get frost bite."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frostbite

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty happy with how this turned out so yeah. I hope you guys like it.

They should have seen this coming. But they didn’t. Clarke and Bellamy stood outside both very angry and very, very cold. They both had their arms crossed over their chests, trying to keep themselves warm. Bellamy was wearing just his boxers while Clarke was wearing very short shorts and a tank top. Yes, it was winter but Clarke and Octavia kept their apartment very warm and Clarke was going to wear whatever she wanted, it was her home.

Bellamy had come over to eat dinner and watch a movie. It got late so Octavia invited him to stay over and sleep on the couch. Clarke wasn’t very happy about this considering she was planning on doing some late night painting, her art area was set up in a corner of the living room (the living room was spacey enough that it didn’t get in the way.) It was about one whenever Octavia went to bed.

Clarke sighed and began to slowly move towards her art area.

“Aren’t you going to bed?” Bellamy asked.

“I’m going to paint.”

Bellamy stared at her for a moment before replying, “Fine, but you better not disturb me.”

Clarke rolled her eyes and mumbled, “This is my apartment, jackass.”

Bellamy ignored her and went to shut off the light.

“Woah woah woah, hold your jets. I need the light on to work.”

“Well, I need the light off to sleep.”

Clarke groaned, “I need to finish up my portfolio so just…cover your face with a blanket or something.’

Bellamy mumbled something along the lines of, “bossy princess.”

Clarke sat down at her desk, turned on some light music, and proceeded to paint. She could hear Bellamy groaning on the couch but she chose to ignore him.

At about 1:45 Bellamy had had enough of it. The light was bothering him, the music was bothering him, and Clarke’s sounds of sexy frustration were bothering him. But it was mostly that he couldn’t keep his eyes off her. He couldn’t really help it, she looked adorable while she was concentrating. So all in all, he wasn’t getting a wink of sleep. He pushed the covers off him and stood up. Clarke was too concentrated to notice Bellamy make large strides over to her. He grabbed her arms in mid stroke, “Time to go to bed.”

Clarke tried to shake his grip, but failed. “This is my home, you will not tell me what to do,’ she calmly stated.

“I have to be at work tomorrow at 6:30 and I’m not going to get a bit of sleep with these damn lights on and this damn music playing.”

Clarke sighed, set her paint brush on the table, and stood up facing him. “Zone it out, then! I need to get my portfolio done and you are being ridiculous! You can leave if you want!”

“God, Clarke! You’re such a brat! You think you do whatever you want all the time! Other people have things they need to do too!” He exclaimed.

“I didn’t invite you to stay, Octavia did! I didn’t agree to deal with your bullshit tonight! Now leave me alone or go home!”

“What are you doing?” a drowsy Octavia asked from behind them.

They both turned to look at her.

“He’s being stubborn!”

“She’s being stubborn!” they both shouted at the same time, sounding very childish.

“Come with me,” Octavia ordered. Both Bellamy and Clarke rolled their eyes and figured there was no use fighting her. She led them to the front door.

“Octavia, what are you doing?” Clarke asked.

Before either of them could process what was happening, Octavia shoved them out the door and locked it behind them. Bellamy banged on the door. “Octavia! What the hell?” Bellamy yelled through the door.

“I’m not letting either of you back in until you stop fighting. I have to sleep too, you know!”

Both of them groaned and glared at each other.

“This is all your fault,” Clarke told Bellamy.

“My fault? How is this my fault?”

“If you just let me be, we wouldn’t be in the situation!”

“If you had just gone to sleep, we wouldn’t be in the situation!’

Clarke shivered, trying to cover her body with her arms. “Octavia, we made up.”

“I don’t think so,” Octavia said smugly.

“O, we’re going to die of hypothermia if you don’t let us in,” Bellamy pleaded.

“Then you better make up,’ she stated stubbornly.

Clarke and Bellamy just stared blankly at each other. For what seemed like an eternity, they took turns glaring at the door and glaring at each other. “This is getting us nowhere,” Clarke heaved a sigh. “And I’m freezing to death.”

Bellamy rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around her. She burrowed into his chest. ‘Thank you,” she said quietly.

“It’s so cold my mouth is numb,” she said dramatically she said a few moments later.

Bellamy let out a laugh, a real one. Clarke could feel his chest vibrating. He looked down at her and stared into her eyes. Clarke felt her breath hitch in her throat. She not really sure what made her say it.  It might have been the close proximity or the freezing weather, but either way she said it, “You should kiss me before we get frostbite.”

Bellamy just stared at her blankly, not saying a word.

_Oh, God_ , she thought to herself, _how could I be so stupid?_ She looked down at the ground and pulled away from him. “I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to sa-“ but before she could finish was she was going to say, Bellamy had pulled her back and connected his lips with hers. She had never felt something this amazing in her life. Her lips heated up, the rest of her body quickly following. She melted into his arms and got lost in his lips. They were so infatuated with each other that they didn’t even notice Octavia opening the door. “I see you’ve made up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Please leave kudos and comments xoxo


End file.
